


Revelations

by cmk418



Category: Big Love (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Lois believes there's a Divine plan set forth for her. She just needs a little help in achieving it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Revelations

The Spirit told her she was to be the mother of the Prophet.

It’d come to her in a dream after her own Daddy passed. She gave testimony to it. Only to have that pretender to the throne, Roman Grant, write it off as “the ramblings of a woman in the throes of grief.” He’d made Frank move her into a house on the ass-end of the compound, and not long after, her firstborn son was banished from Juniper Creek.

Now why would a man do such a thing if he didn’t believe?

Her other boy, Joey, was a good, quiet sort, but, to be honest, a bit of a disappointment. He didn’t have the strength to get through a day sober, much less be leader of the community. And his resistance to living the Principle wasn’t going to be getting him anywhere in this place.

So, Bill it was. She’d tried everything she could to get him back here, but something happened in his time away and he’d seemed to have hardened his heart against this whole place and everyone in it, including her. She’d wanted everything for her boys and they just plum shone her no respect, following in the footsteps of that bastard who’d fathered them.

She’d pulled every string she could, sweet-talking the old buzzards in the compound, getting Bill the votes that would make him head of the UEB Board. They’d elected him that morning. It would be only a nudge of the Spirit from there that could break through that stubbornness of Bill’s and make him see that he should lead these people. As her Daddy had.

She called to tell Bill the good news. And he’d turned her down. And then to top it off, he hung up on her. No “thank you”, nothing. That was it. Her chance was gone. The dream was finished, wiped out in the sound of a dial tone. Bill was very much his father’s son. So be it. He and Frank deserved each other.

_Three days later..._

News traveled like wildfire across the compound and Lois soon learned of the arrests. She was at the big house the next day, demanding an audience.

“What can I do for you, Sister Lois?” Alby asked, glancing up from his ledgers. His tone, though quiet and even, didn’t fool her for a minute.

Lois sat across from him, pursing her lips, crossing her arms in front of her, not saying a word. It was a tactic that’d worked on stronger men than Albert Grant. The silence would need to be eventually filled.

Alby picked up a pencil and made an entry in the books. He didn’t look up at Lois. He made a couple of more notes. The scratch of the pencil across paper broke the silence until Lois couldn’t take it anymore. This whelp was ignoring her? _Her?_ The child of the true Prophet?

And then it came to her, swift like the current of the dream returning. She wasn’t here to give him hell about arresting Joey. The Spirit had brought her here for something bigger than that. She’d have to handle it carefully though, because one wrong word and it’d be all over. Lois sent a prayer to the Spirit for help in finding the right words. “Must’ve been hard on you, seeing your mama get taken off to jail,” she stated quietly.

Alby stopped writing, but didn’t look up. “Adaleen made her choice.” 

Lois noticed the bit of an edge to Alby’s voice. The rumors must be true, she thought. She’d heard that Adaleen had said terrible things to her son, and had practically disowned him at the gates of the compound. And he didn’t refer to Adaleen as “mother”. Lois forged boldly ahead. “Seems a right shame. Child like you needs someone to look after him.”

That got Alby’s attention. He looked up at her with a bit of a smile. “Perhaps you’ve heard that I put all of Roman’s wives out of the house. There’s no guidance I need that doesn’t come from our Father in Heaven.”

Lois gave him a smile in return. “Maybe not.” She rose to leave. “Might want to check with your board – see who convinced them to vote for my boy. It wasn’t our Heavenly Father.”

Lois drove back to her house and started to pack. It didn’t take a revelation for her to know that she was going to be moving, and soon. She knew, deep in her soul, what was to come.

The Spirit told her she was to be the mother of the Prophet.


End file.
